At present, an intelligence system has become the operating system platform of a smart terminal with greatest user group. Smart terminals has become the most common and importance electronic devices of many users. Various sensors in the smart terminal provide the hardware basement for applying diversity functions. However, the sensor provided on the smart terminal may cause power consumption. When a user watches videos for a long while, there are still many applications reserving sensors, which may cause additional power consumption of the smart terminal, thereby preventing the smart terminal from improving life cycle of the battery.